Telecommunications service providers support short code messaging services, short codes are associated with premium services that are not included in standard service packages offered by the telecommunications service providers and subscribed to by the owners of user equipment. Short codes may be strings of numbers and/or characters, these strings are shorter than standard 10-digit telephone numbers and may be unique to a telecommunications service provider or may be shared by multiple telecommunications service providers. The length of short codes may differ among and between countries. In the United States, short codes shared by multiple providers may be five characters long or greater, and short codes that are carrier specific may be 4 digits, while short codes for emergency services may be 3 digits. Charges incurred due to these premium services may be reflected in a subscriber's bill or other balance of voice and data services that may be tracked and maintained by the telecommunications service provider.